Agna Sanguis
by luvrofink
Summary: Edward gets first pick as an Elite member of the Volturi guard. The tantalizing scent of a delicate beauty calls to him. Submission for the TwiKinkFest. AU/Darkward Some non-con bloodplay and dub-con lemons. OOC. EPO


**Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 luvrofink. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**This story contains graphic sexual situations, some non-consensual bloodplay, dub-con, and is not suitable for those under the age of eighteen.**

**Originally posted to FFn on 11/16/11.**

* * *

_Thank you to MarchHare5 for beta'ing and letting me tease you ALL day while at work. I couldn't do this without you!_

_Thanks to MarchHare5 for the second round. I hope you guys are enjoying the reposting of my fics. I know it's been fun rereading them myself...minus the editing. LOL. _

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the support for my other TwiKinkFest prompts. Your kind words and encouragement are much appreciated. Thank you anon, you were the glue that brought the pieces of this fic together.

**Please note: **All dialogue in italics is supposed to be in Italian.

_Original prompt: AU - Human Bella is brought w/others to be a new pet for the Volturi. A visiting American, she only speaks English &even though Edward can understand her pleas, he pretends not to, only speaking to her in Italian (can be English in italics). Non-con drinking/blood play, which her body responds to even though she verbally refuses him. He touches/takes w/o consent at first, but makes it good for her. She begs for it/him eventually. Sex/sexuality of any kind is a bonus._

_Edward _

I could smell her way before I actually laid eyes on her. The sweet, succulent fragrance of her blood permeated the halls of the Volturi castle. It wound around corners and danced from floor to ceiling, begging me forward. It crept under heavy wooden doors and tickled my nose until I threw the papers of my latest composition aside in order to investigate the mouth-watering aroma.

My footsteps were light against the stone floors, the echo of my Italian leather boots a counterpoint to the heartbeat that sang in my ears. The dark grey cloak swirled around my ankles, the thick garment featherlight over my shoulders. Like a boy in search of his mother's baked treats, I followed the tantalizing scent through the corridor and down two flights of a winding staircase. The urge to claim, to take and drain, was overpowering. It made my body taut with the impending frenzy of feeding, made my cock throb and surge with the need to release.

Her heartbeat grew louder as I approached. It was then that I realized I couldn't _hear _her. Behind the door was a human, frail and decadent, but her mind was utterly silent to me. This revelation only served to excite me further. No nagging thoughts of fear would add to the screams that would no doubt leave her lips. I wouldn't have to think, only give in to the monster that reigned inside me.

I skimmed the surface thoughts of the two vampires inside the room, Jane and Alec, their thoughts solely focused on the scent of her blood. It was overpowering. Being so close to it, a mere few feet away, made venom leak from the corners of my mouth like the savage beast I was. With a flick of my wrist I opened the door, a wall of enticement hitting me immediately. The potency of her scent was overwhelming, nearly bringing me to my knees.

I felt weak in her presence, that the very smell of her could reduce me to a drooling, mindless, feeding machine. This need to punish, to own and to consume came over me. She, an insignificant meal, would know her place.

My eyes sought the warm body in the large, dank room. The bright yellow of her dress made her skin look like poured cream or drizzled icing over warm cake. I admired the garment, the white stitching around the hem, the modest neckline. I briefly wondered what it'd look like soaked in red.

"Please, please, help me." Her voice was smooth and warm, like I knew her insides would be. Soft and heated, like a plush, fur rug laid out in front of a lit fireplace.

Her flushed cheeks were stained with tears, the salty scent barely noticeable as it lingered amongst the heavenly aroma of her blood. I licked my lips and swallowed the venom that flooded my mouth. Fuck, she smelled so good!

The girl was bound to a wooden table that reeked of dried blood and other bodily fluids. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. This new pet was much too beautiful to be tied to such filth.

"_I want her in the main dining hall!" _

Alec nodded dutifully and began to uncuff the girl.

She began to thank me profusely, somehow believing I was allowing her freedom. Once she was free she launched herself at me, arms wrapping tightly around my waist, the heat of her body warming my cold, dead skin even through the layers between us. I felt laughter bubble up through my throat and past my lips. With her head tilted up, I could see her brow furrow in confusion. Slowly, she unwound her arms from me and took a step back. The smell of her fear blanketed the air, covering me like a lover. I breathed it in, letting it fill my lungs and coat my tongue.

Alec stepped behind her. When his hands wrapped around her arms, the girl screamed. The piercing sound echoed in the room, exciting me further. She struggled in his grasp, but Alec stood firm before spinning her around and lifting her up over his shoulder. Jane snickered from her spot on the other side of the room, her thoughts filled with a million ways to make the girl bleed.

"Ah ah, Jane. Aro said I get first pick of the season. She's mine!" The growl that followed my words made the small girl hiss in defiance.

During the Festival of St. Marcus there was an increase in the number of tourists that visited the city of Volterra. Aro had granted me first pick of this season's captures, and I wanted her. I wasn't very territorial, but smelling this delectable treat had awoken something primal inside of me. I wanted her, every inch, every drop.

I'd feel her insides tremble as I sucked the blood from her veins. Not bothering to hide the fact that I was rock hard, I pressed my flattened palm against the bulge in my pants. Jane's eyes darted to my movement, and I smirked.

"Alec not doing it for you anymore?"

Her concentration slipped, allowing a brief memory of Alec thrusting into her desperately as he tried and failed to make Jane come before spilling inside her.

She hissed angrily, her eyes narrowing to threatening slits. "You're lucky Aro likes you so fucking much."

My derisive laughter mocked her retreating form as she stalked off. Chuckling to myself, I climbed the stairs and followed the scent of my new pet, her shrieks and curses growing louder by the second.

"Let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone! My dad's a police officer in America! He'll come looking for me!"

I licked my lips, hoping that last bit was true. I'd bet my life he'd smell almost as good as she did. I'd tie him down and tell him every sordid detail of how I fucked his little girl before sucking her dry before I'd drain him, too.

I entered the main hall where Alec was waiting by the open doors.

"_Leave us." _

Alec scurried off, shutting the heavy doors on his way out.

The girl sat on the stone floor, her back against the wall. With her knees drawn up I could see the delicate white panties she had on underneath her dress. They were so innocent, so pretty. I'd take much pleasure in getting them all dirty before I was through.

She sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. Her gorgeous, thick hair was a mass of tangles framing her beautiful, heart-shaped face.

"Please, what do you want from me?" Her whimpered words were soft as they spilled from her trembling lips.

I loved this game.

Closing the space between us, I stalked forward. The girl's frame shook with fear as she shifted to stand. The laces on her shoes had come untied, and she tripped, her knees and palms scraping against the floor.

The scent of her blood spiked in the air, and a hungry growl rumbled in my chest. With a shrug of my shoulders, the cloak I wore slipped away, landing in a pool of velvet at my feet. The girl managed to scramble to her feet and run, igniting the instinct for me to chase. She darted behind the long, ancient table as she regarded me with horror.

"What are you people?" Her face went red as she screamed.

Without warning I leapt into the air and landed on the tabletop. She backed away with a terrified scream, and I slid off the table and forced her against the wall. Caged between my arms, she sobbed, fat tears streaming down her perfect face. I leaned in and captured one solitary drop with my tongue. I moaned at the flavor, the tiniest hint of her heavenly taste.

I gave a sharp order for her to stay put. She must have had a basic grasp of Italian because she seemed to understand what I'd said.

Slowly, I lowered myself to my knees in front of her. She flinched when I grabbed her by the ankle, lifting her leg and setting her worn sneaker on my bended knee. I tugged off the shoe, revealing her bare toes, nails painted electric blue. The scent of her blood filled my nostrils as I stared at the small scrape on her knee. Each little cut oozed the tiniest bit of blood. I dipped my head and ran the flat of my tongue over the wound, the drops igniting my taste buds. The thirst scorched my throat, and I had to stop myself from biting into her skin and ripping her apart. I wanted this to last.

I lapped gently at the cut, probing it slightly to make sure I got every lingering drop.

"Nnnnooo, please, stop! What... what are you doing?" Her plea was drowned out by a new scent that captured my attention.

With her legs open, the smallest hint of her arousal wafted toward me. The heady fragrance mixed with the taste of her on my tongue made my cock press painfully against the seam of my pants. This was an interesting turn of events.

I'd had my share of blood whores; Aro liked to keep willing donors around for fun. They always seemed to enjoy feeding time, but I'd rarely experienced the arousal of a captive. The tourists who came through Volterra were led through the castle by Heidi as if on a guided tour, and, finally trapped in the dining hall, they were slaughtered mercilessly. There was no time to test those boundaries, but here, I'd have all the time in the world.

I removed her right foot from my knee and switched to the other side, another wave of arousal tickling my senses. This time my hands ghosted up her firm thigh as I licked the wound. When my fingertips brushed against her covered center she moved to close her legs. Faster than she, I shoved her harder against the wall with a growl.

"_Stand still!" _

"Please, don't do this. Please, please, please." The words fell from her lips as I returned to my work.

This time I lapped more roughly, my cool tongue dragging across the wound to allow more blood to seep out. I wrapped my lips around the cut, sucking vigorously as the girl's back arched off the wall and her toes curled into my leg. When she moaned I chuckled deep in my throat. A gush of her arousal soaked through the already damp material of her panties, and I just knew I needed a taste.

Shooting to my feet, I grabbed her roughly by the hips and placed her face up on the table.

"Please, stop! Please!" The pitch of her voice was shrill with panic.

I placed a finger over her lips, shushing her silently. Her eyes widened, pupils big and black as I smirked at her before I pushed her legs apart. I grabbed her thighs and bent at the waist to bury my head between her legs. Taking a deep breath I let her arousal wash over me before I latched onto the wet crotch of her panties. I sucked her swollen flesh through the material, making her squirm and writhe as her protests grew more vocal.

"I don't want this! Stop it! Fuck! Please!"

Hearing her curse was unexpectedly erotic. I liked the way she bit out the "f," drawing out the syllable as she tried to contain her body's response to my vigorous attention.

She was so hot, the wet flesh of her sex scorching me through the flimsy fabric of her innocent underwear. I could only hope that when I finally put my cock in her I'd be met with delicious resistance.

"_I'm going to devour you, little lamb." _

With a quick nick of my eyetooth I tore the center of her panties so I could finally lap at her bare pussy. A thick coating of her arousal covered her lower lips, inviting me to suck like a newborn babe. I ground my hips into the table, my rock hard cock digging into the ornately carved edge, as I slurped messily at her sex. My lips, chin, and cheeks were covered in her juices; even my nose was damp with the flow that seeped out of her.

"I don't... please, stop! PLEASE!"

When my tongue finally probed her sopping hole I felt her inner muscles flutter. They contracted with each thrust of my tongue, and I knew I'd make her come for me. I doubled my efforts, the tip of my nose brushing over the needy little bud hidden bellow her trimmed mound. Moving my mouth to her clit, I worked two fingers into her tight cunt the tips of my fingers hitting her barrier. I was filled with elation, so fucking aroused beyond belief that I had this pure, untainted beauty to turn into my bloodletting slut.

"No! No! Nnnnooo! Pllleeaasse!"

Her walls clamped down on my fingers as a small gush of her arousal flowed from her cunt. With her back arched off the table she came with a shuddering sob. I could smell a fresh wave of tears as I removed my digits and licked them clean.

"_So fucking good. You taste like heaven." _

She cried as I worked open the button and zipper on my pants, her hands covering her face as she squeezed her legs together. With a relieved sigh I freed my throbbing cock, giving it a few harsh strokes as I watched her. Fear, arousal, shame, and fatigue wracked her body. I didn't need to hear her thoughts to know what she felt.

Walking to where her head lay on the table, I grasped her shoulders and pulled her forward until her head hung off the edge. Grabbing her face, I pressed in on her cheeks so she'd open her mouth.

"_Keep your mouth open." _

I used my other hand to guide my cock into her open mouth. In the first real sign of defiance she slapped at my hands. When I got my cock in her mouth she tried to bite down, the hardness of my cock making her cry out in pain. I chuckled and pressed forward, feeling her throat contract as she choked on my length.

"_Yes, little lamb. Take my cock like a good little slut." _

With my cock wrapped in her hot mouth I reached out and ripped the top of her dress. She wore a plain white cotton bra that snapped open at the flick of my fingers. Her breasts were small, but round and perfect. Her tiny, hard nipples were a delicate pink, like the tips of a blush rose.

I started to thrust my hips, enjoying the way she gagged as I pressed farther with each pass. Her saliva coated my cock, the slurping wet sounds filling the room as I moaned in pleasure. As I settled into a rhythm, I tugged harshly at her little nipples, pulling and rolling as she screamed with a mouth full of my cock. The vibrations felt so good, sending shivers down my spine.

"_You're such a good little cock sucker. I wonder how many boys you've teased with that hot little mouth?" _

I started to thrust faster, fucking her face with more vigor as I neared my release. I leaned over and caught one of her sweet nipples in my mouth. Flicking it rapidly with my tongue, I teased the other with my fingers as she cried out some more. Her hands gripped the sides of the table to lessen the impact of my thrusts.

"_Keep screaming, little lamb. I like the way your screams are muffled by my cock." _

Moving to the fleshy part of her breast, I bit down harshly and thrust as far into her throat as I could, her screams muffled by my engorged length. The moment her blood hit my tongue I came in her mouth. I pumped harder, retaining minimal control in not killing her with the force of my hips as I drank greedily from her breast. She managed to swallow as stream after stream of my come shot from my cock, coating her throat in my cool venom. Mercifully, I pulled out of her mouth as I continued to suck from the bite I'd created. The sounds of her sputtering coughs were drowned out by the loud gulps as I swallowed. Mouthful after mouthful of her delicious blood soothed the fiery thirst that had been building inside of me.

Feral grunts and moans came from deep within my chest as I drank greedily. I knew I needed to stop if I wanted to have more fun, so I reluctantly swiped my tongue over the wound to seal it quickly. I then tucked my spent cock back into my pants, leaving them open as I circled the table.

A harsh knock at the door interrupted us. I growled deep and angrily as Aro stepped into the room. His wicked smile pulled higher as his eyes darted to my pet.

"_Beautiful! Oh, and so mouth-watering. I could smell her from the tower." _

He clasped his hands together and slowly walked forward. I suppressed a territorial growl, knowing that if he wanted a taste I would have to relinquish her.

Aro eyed me curiously. _"I believe you're going to want to keep this one around?" _

Just then the girl seemed to come to her senses as she began to cry out once more.

"Please! Help me! Let me out of here!"

Aro laughed loud and heartily. He always did like the ones who begged.

"_She's fun, no? I'll leave you to it, boy. It's so nice to see you enjoying your time here." _

With that he turned on his heel, his black cloak swirling as he exited the room. Alone again, I moved back to my pet's side. I stroked her tearstained cheek and brushed a few messy locks of hair off her forehead.

"_My little lamb, I do plan on keeping you. How could I give up something so exquisite?" _

I lifted her arm closest to me and bit down ever so gently on her wrist. I watched as her breasts heaved with her labored breaths. Her nipples tightened, and a flood of her arousal saturated the air as she watched me feed.

"_You like watching me?" _

I flashed her a brilliant smile, pleased at her warring reactions. Blood dripped from the corners of my mouth as I sealed the newest bite before I leaned to kiss her lips. She tried to move away at first, repulsed by the blood, but relented when I grabbed her chin roughly.

I plunged my tongue into her mouth, and she fought off a moan, desperate not to give in to the way I made her feel. Wanting to hear her sounds, I pried her legs open and pressed my cold palm against her scorching sex. I dipped a finger into her hole, still drenched in arousal, as I fucked her mouth with my tongue.

I broke away from the kiss and smirked. _"Still so fucking wet. Who knew a sweet little virgin could turn into such a wanton slut?"_

My fingers slid into her cunt easily, her body sucking me tightly. When her hips lifted off the table I knew I had her. She mewled softly and bit down on her lip. When she let go, I dipped my head and captured her swollen flesh between my teeth, sucking on her lip until it throbbed beneath my lips.

Breaking away, I trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck and over the beating pulse beneath her skin.

"_I'll bite you here when I'm finally inside you. I want to feel your pussy clamp down on my cock when I finally suck you the way I really want to." _

Her whole body shuddered as my cool breath ghosted over her sensitive skin.

"Please." The word was spoken so softly that I wasn't sure I'd even heard it.

It wasn't the same prayer she'd been sobbing before. It was needy and wanton. The mewling whine made my cock so fucking hard.

"_Please?"_ I raised an eyebrow at her, wanting her to clarify what it was she was asking for.

She seemed embarrassed as she lowered her eyes, long, thick lashes stroking the tops of her cheeks. She didn't answer me, so I pinched her clit.

"More, please!" Her words flew from her lips, her eyes clenched tight.

Removing my hand from between her lower lips I fisted her dress and tore it effortlessly. The yellow material shredded with one swift rip, the fabric falling to the table on either side of her. Next were her torn panties. Instead of tossing them to the floor I tucked them safely in my back pocket before removing her bra the rest of the way. Her flushed, hot body looked fucking perfect against the mahogany table. Luckily for me I had perfect memory, the ability to recall her just like this for the rest of my days.

"_My beautiful little lamb. I'll make you feel so good while you give me what I need most."_

I pulled her so that her ass was at the edge of the table, her legs spread open as she looked up at the high ceiling. Her pulse pounded in my ears, her arousal flooding my senses as my hands drifted up her bare thighs. She was so incredibly warm, so succulent.

My cock was hard and wanting as I tugged my pants down. It bobbed slightly as I stepped closer, the leaky head mere centimeters from her pussy.

"_It'll hurt, little lamb, but afterwards, I'll promise to make you come hard for me." _

With one hand on the graceful dip of her hip, my thumb snugly tucked into the soft indent, I thrust forward. Her shriek of pain ripped through the ancient room as I tore her innocence. A sob caught in her throat as my hips sat flush against her trembling body. I hissed, the feeling of her scorching, tight pussy almost too much. The need to thrust and to bite was overwhelming as she contracted around my length. I swallowed the thick venom that flooded my mouth and slowly pulled out. She winced as my body retreated from hers.

I thrust back in much more roughly, unable to fight the need to claim her. I gripped both of her hips in my hands, mindful not to break her delicate bones, and began a punishing rhythm. Her cries of pain were soon reduced to sobs of pleasure. I watched the bounce and sway of her delectable breasts, my bite mark no longer visible.

"_Such a tight pussy. Such a sweet girl. Love the way you feel on my cock." _

I looked down to where our bodies were joined, my shaft tinged red from her virgin blood. I watched, entranced, as my cock pistoned in and out of her pussy. Wanting to go deeper, I pulled her closer, her ass off the table as I held her legs open by her knees. I leaned over, my hips pumping harder and faster as I nuzzled her neck.

"_Beautiful lamb, so sweet. Your blood sings to me. Going to finally take what's mine." _

The way my body ground against her clit and my cock rubbed against the sweetest spot inside, I knew she'd come for me. I waited, licking and sucking at her neck until her walls began to flutter around my throbbing cock.

"_Yes, beautiful, give it to me. Come all over me." _

Her back arched off the table, shoving her breasts against my chest as she screamed. "Oh! Yes, yes, yes! Oh, my god!"

Her nails scraped across the wood beneath us as her orgasm gushed forward, coating me in her juices as I opened my mouth on her neck. My teeth sliced through her flimsy skin, tapping into the vein that would bring her blood into my mouth. My senses were overloaded as I swallowed greedily. I sucked harder, pulling as much of her blood into my mouth as I could as I found my own release. I pressed my hips tightly against hers as I emptied into her body, filling her hole with my release as I drank greedily.

When her heart began to slow I was pulled out of my waning ecstasy. Quickly I coated the wound in my venom, sealing it perfectly so that she didn't bleed out. A light sheen of sweat covered her body, making her shine underneath the chandelier light. She lay there below me, trying to catch her breath. Very slowly, to prolong the feeling, I withdrew from the heavenly warmth of her cunt. The mix of her arousal, her virginal blood, and my venom slowly leaked out of her pussy.

Suddenly, my head was between her legs as I lapped up our mixed flavor, her knees tightening against my head. I sucked and probed, tasting the remnants of her virgin blood until I got my fill. Her body writhed almost violently as she begged me to stop, her body too sensitive for any more.

"_You did so well, beautiful girl." _I gatherered her in my arms as I continued to praise her.

I kicked open the doors to the hall her body limp in my embrace. Vampires were lingering near the doorway, curious as to what had just taken place. I growled long and low as they sniffed, tasting my beautiful lamb in the air.

I moved quickly down the hall, returning to my rooms. Not bothering to close the door behind me, I carried my pet to the bathroom and turned on the taps. She'd need time to heal, to regain her strength, if I planned on keeping her for more than just one night.

Submerging her in the hot water, I stroked her hair as I whispered her new name.

"_Bella, my beautiful lamb, you'll serve me well. You'll be my greatest treasure." _

She stirred in my arms, a pained moan leaving her slightly parted lips.

Bath time became a routine for us on those occasions that I took her ravenously. Not only did caring for Bella give me something to focus on besides the mundane routine of life in Volterra, but it ensured that my pet would remain healthy and strong to continue serving me.

There were a few bumps the first few weeks, but Bella seemed content in her new life. She served me obediently and eagerly. Her devotion soon became coveted by the other members of the Guard. Aro was in favor of allowing me to keep Bella for my own, a gift he'd called her.

I'd served Aro well since leaving my maker decades before, so he was ecstatic that I had found something that put a smile on my face. Bella effortlessly kept me suspended in ecstasy. From her delicious blood, her exceptional body, and her silent mind, I was living in carnal bliss.

A whisper of Jane's thoughts filtered through my mind as I left Bella in my bed, her damp hair soaking the soft pillow under her head as she snored softly.

A familiar scent wafted towards me as I closed the door to my rooms. Venom pooled in my mouth as I followed the heavenly aroma down the stairs and into the familiar dark room two levels below where my pet lay peacefully sleeping.

The roaring of a pulse beat steadily before an angry growl pierced the air.

"I know she was here! There was a witness that saw her enter the castle! I want to know what happened to my daughter!"

The man's thoughts were fuzzy at best, hazy pictures of a beautiful cherub with dark curls. As I came upon the closed door I waited. He struggled against his bonds; Jane and Alec were both growing bored with his defiance.

"Her name is Marie Swan. She's twenty years old!" His words were cut off as I opened the door.

The tantalizing scent of his blood filled me with unbridled hunger.

He gasped as I stepped forward, and Alec seized the opportunity to shove a leather gag in his mouth to quiet him. I smirked as the man assessed me, taking in my height and build like any practiced man of the law would.

I moved to where he was strapped down and leaned close, my cool breath washing over his sweaty face.

"She said you'd come looking for her."

His eyes widened in shock before lowering into angry slits. His teeth gnashed into the leather in his mouth as he tugged at his bonds. Flashing him my best smile, I grabbed his chin and tilted his head back, exposing his throat as his grunts grew louder still.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and re-reading!_


End file.
